Hate
by consumedbyheavenlyfire
Summary: Post-BD One Shot. Bella and Jacob absolutely hate each other. Inspired by Rihanna's "Love the Way You Lie Part 2". JxB RATED M just to be safe. REPOSTED.


**A/N: This was written on a flight while listening to "Love the Way You Lie Part 2" by Rihanna. No idea where the idea came from except maybe the lyrics and I was in the Feathers mindset so I was rereading Breaking Dawn, but Bella's vampire parts.**

**Rated M for violent allusions. If blood bothers you at all, please don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Jacob hates her.

He hates how she broke his heart. He hates how she walked away from him, so easily, running straight to her vampire, while he struggled with losing her. He hates that she offers herself up to be used like the sacrificial lamb she is, for the disgusting leech's pleasure, only leading to her body hosting the worst kind of monster he's come across yet.

The kind of monster that should never exist.

Werewolves and vampires are bad enough to have in the world. At least the vampires are given away, nature or God not entirely agreeing with their unnatural existence. Whether it be the sparkle in their rock hard skin or the physical signs all pointing to death: no heartbeat, no blood in their own veins, no need for sleep. This new breed of monster, however, surpasses all that. How can an unsuspecting victim see this one coming? This one with his Bells' chocolate brown eyes and blush in her cheeks, her soft gasps of air and her bronze curls flowing softly down her back. Her smile mirrors those of her bloodsucking father but has her mother's softness and warmth behind it, inviting people in. Such a monster should not exist and it flies in the face of everything Jacob and his people have ever known. He hates her for that. He hates her even more when he imprints on the little evil being. The imprint that was always meant to happen with her mother, had her mother not been unbelievably stubborn in her refusal to see the truth, see him. He hates her even more for that.

He hates that she now looks like them, her rough skin glittering in the sunlight, the familiar golden butterscotch in her eyes, rimmed by a faint line of red. He hates that they aren't his anymore, that they're not his Bells' anymore. He hates how they're devoid of any real emotion except one he has seen ever since her transformation: pain. He hates that she keeps them on him, almost willing him to share in the pain with her. He hates that she gave away those eyes to someone else without a second thought, so now it can confuse him and make him think he's in love with her daughter instead and always has been. He hates that it tricks him and manipulates his thinking so well that he almost believes that the monster, her name Renesmee, was always meant to be his and that his Bells really had been his all along. That she had merely been a pit stop for his heart until the real destination, real reason came along, a few weeks after the nauseating event that is referred to as the honeymoon. He hates that the imprint heavily reinforces that idea, trying to suck him into this huge lie along with everyone else, including her. He'll forever hate her for that.

He hates that this hollowed shell standing before him, smirking wickedly, is a mere mockery of the girl he had once known to be the one he would do anything for, that he would have given his life for in a heartbeat, two things she was now lacking. This makes the hatred burn through his veins faster as he stares hard back at her. The fact that she threw him away so willingly for all of this, her repulsive and twisted fairy tale ending, sentencing him to the same horrifying fate, sickens him.

Her smirk widens and his fists clench at his sides, willing the tremors threatening to roll through his arms to stay within, refusing to show her weakness and give her the satisfaction she craves.

He hates her. He hates her so goddamn much.

Bella hates him.

She hates that in this newfound life of hers, her eternity with him, is tainted by him. Tainted with her refusal to let him go, some old part of her, much like the human blood that barely lingers in her body as her first year anniversary of becoming immortal approaches. Her body count is still at zero, a fact that has him and the rest of the family beaming with pride and in complete awe of her. A fact that she cannot enjoy herself, a fact that had been one of her fears since choosing this life and should feel proud and thankful it was never realized, because she sees the revulsion on his face as she bears the congratulations of her family. She hates him for that.

She hates him for being the one person, the one memory of her old human life, in her incredibly large vampire brain that she cannot forget or let fall into the void of memories that she lost upon her transformation. She hates that when he looks at her, when he's around, she feels like she's reliving her former life, that she is indeed her old self again, his Bells. It forces everything to the surface that she keeps successfully buried; regrets, longing and most of all, pain. And it makes her feel weak, unlike the near invincible predator she is now and more like the clumsy, accident-prone, indecisive teenager she had been once upon a time. She faces death every day, staring it down, unblinking, holding a permanent breath, until it puts its tail between its legs and runs in the other direction, whimpering in defeat, her having been the victor. Danger doesn't even meet her eyes anymore, it's too fearful. She has a deadly grace about her that even it won't touch. Yet, one look from him and she's back to being Bella Swan, daughter of the Chief of Police in Forks, chasing after her vampire true love yet in love with her werewolf bestie. She hates him for having that ability, for having that one chink in her marble armor of perfection, and still finding the humanity deep within her that she has tried to lock away this past year.

She hates that he imprinted on her daughter, her daughter! How dare he call her infant child his eternal soul mate before she even cuts her first tooth? How dare he? How dare he imprint on someone else, someone so close to her she has no choice but to accept it for her daughter's happiness, when all this time he had told her he would never see anyone else? How dare he? How dare he lie to her? How dare he break his promise? She forced a smile when he had bounced Renesmee on his knee, tickling her to make her laugh which in turn urged a genuine chuckle from him, his own smile speaking of a pure joy that she had never been able to give him and never would. She forced that same smile when he had given that leather band, the Quileute version of a promise ring he had called it, to her daughter for a Christmas present. She had gone back to the cottage that night, away from her husband's prying eyes, and gently fingered the wolf charm she had carefully hidden away in the dresser. How dare he make something so beautiful, so treasured, for her and then turn around and do the same for her nearly four month old daughter? How dare he give Renesmee something so much more meaningful, a bigger part of himself than he had given to her for her graduation present? How dare he? She hates him for making her jealous of her own daughter, an innocent child who loves her mother unconditionally and has no concept of just how much she's hurting her, never mind know how to ride a bike or that the fairy tales she loves truly don't exist. She hates him for breaking his promises, for ever looking away and seeing anyone but her. She hates him for that most of all.

She hates that she now knows what it's like to feel his lips against hers, that she loves to feel the delicious yet tormenting fire that consumes her marble body. That she loves the pain and it excites her even more than being with her own husband. That sometimes she closes her eyes and imagines him there, up above her, instead of him. She feels the bile of hatred for him thicken in the back of her throat every time it happens. She knows, vampire or not, she still wants him to belong to her and no one else. A fact that Leah Clearwater had found out the hard way. It's selfish, especially considering all she has put him through and continues to. But that word ceases to have meaning, ceases to exist right along with her conscience, as she sees him looking at her right now, the fire in his dark eyes teasing yet glowing with mutual hatred as it so often does.

No words are exchanged. No nods or inclinations of the head. No meaningful glances or narrows of the eyes, in an attempt to communicate over space without speaking.

Both of them know, the other will show up, more than willing to serve out the punishments they have in store for one another. To endure the torture the other has in mind and that they secretly crave.

And just like clockwork, when the moon is full, they both arrive in the spot that has been their chosen location for such equal give and take of sadism and masochism.

Jacob phases back and watches her, not bothering to redress, his dark eyes demanding her submission before they begin. Bella glides over to him, her eyes taking in his bare form, roving hungrily over his skin, until meeting his harsh gaze. And as expected, he is only met with pure defiance and unwillingness to give him the control he enjoys. The only thing left that she could give him of herself and still, she refuses. It angers him and she smiles a frightening smile at him. One that, were he unaware of what was about to happen, might have phased to protect himself from such a horrifying creature of the undead, a look of pure enjoyment at finding such a toy to play with before destroying it.

Within seconds, it happens. Again.

It's fast, rough, dangerous, loud, furious and filled with absolute hate. Snarls fill the air repeatedly, crashes and deafening slaps can be heard, whimpers and yelps of pain turn into pleading whines for mercy, mercy that is never given. In the past, bones have been broken, limbs have been torn off, blood has been spilled, morphine has been needed afterwards, screams of agony have scared away wildlife for miles.

And tonight is no different.

Jacob does unspeakable things to Bella that he would never imagine doing to the human girl he once loved, nor any human girl for that matter. Things that horrify Seth and Sam when they share his wolf's mind, making them so uncomfortable and sickened that they rarely phase when he is, unless something is needed to be instructed or relayed. Things that would break his father's heart and shame his mother's memory if anyone else ever found out. But the hatred is too great. He hates this empty rock that has taken the love of his life away from him. And he makes sure to punish it accordingly.

Bella does unspeakable things to Jacob that she would never imagine doing to the boy who had been her personal sun in her darkest days. Things that would shame her family if they ever knew. Things that might make them question who really is the most dangerous member of their clan and who can really be trusted around humans. Things that would frighten her parents and have them down on their knees, begging a god they never believed in, for death to truly take their daughter and to wipe their memories clean of her existence if they ever found out. But the hatred is too great. She hates this boy who promised to love her forever yet gave that forever to someone else while messing up her own. And she makes sure to punish him accordingly.

By the time they're finished inflicting damage and torment on one another, Jacob, panting, is lying on top of her, her arms pinned underneath his massive hands. He glares down at her and she up at him. Blood coats both of their bodies, making them slick against one another besides the sweat pouring off of him. His wounds are closing quickly as expected and she licks her lips.

He bares his teeth, leaning down, growling, and stops inches from her face.

"I hate you, Bella."

Her mouth twists into a snarl and she bares her own teeth, lifting up slightly until their noses are ghosting over each other's.

"I hate you, Jacob."

He growls again and so does she.

He nips roughly at her lips, delighting in her soft gasps of pain, before covering them with his own.

He pulls away and buries his face into her neck, whispering. "I hate you. I really hate you. I hate you so goddamn much, Bella."

She lays her head against his and whispers back. "I know. I hate you, too. I really do, Jacob."

She breaks free of his hold and in a flash, rolls them onto his back, ignoring the pained hiss that escapes him. She leans down, staring into his eyes as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll always hate you, Jake," she whispers. "Always."

He sighs sadly and tucks another strand of hair behind her other ear, stroking it softly before he does. "I'll always hate you, too, Bells. Always."

She kisses him and lays her head down on his chest, not caring about the dried sticky mess there. He kisses the top of her head.

"I promise you. That will never change," he whispers.

She smiles, knowing this is one promise he will never break, one he will always keep, to her. She hates him and he hates her and there is nothing and no one that can ever change that. Ever.


End file.
